


Indulgences

by antigrav_vector



Series: Spiraling Ever Upward [5]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet Dancer Natasha, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Smut, Threesome - M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: One thing Steve never would have guessed about Natasha was that she had a weakness for cartoons.





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> So, here is the next installment of my Happy Steve Bingo series (a college AU of my OT6 fic series [Like trying to stop an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/series/380455)). There will be a lot of poly in upcoming installments, so if that's not your thing, beware.
> 
> Square: Cartoons

It had taken less than two weeks for him to find out that Natasha loved watching television, and often let it play in the background as she did stretches or other practice at her own place. She'd invited him there -- without Bucky -- three days after their group date at the Opera House and he'd seen it happen first hand.

The next time he'd been there, the day after the Incident with Clint, she'd told him a little bit about it. _I grew up with them,_ she'd said, meditatively. _Something about them lets me focus and relax. When I'm actively watching them, they are an escape from my stresses. When they are just background noise, it is like having someone in the room that I can let my guard down around without worrying._

For her anniversary with Bucky, shortly afterwards, they hadn't ended up in bed together, but instead Bucky had gotten Steve to draw her some fanart if her favourite show.

It was apparently called 'Avengers Assemble' or something like that, and she lived for the often ridiculous plots and the superheroes that played them out on screen.

When she'd opened the gift, Natasha had squealed in utter delight, and immediately declared that it would hang on her wall forever. Bucky's gotten a deep kiss for that, and Steve had too.

To Bucky's amusement, after that she renamed them in her phone. Steve became Captain America and Bucky the Winter Soldier.

Steve wasn't sure exactly why she'd picked those nicknames for them, but it was flattering that she'd think of them as superheroes in any kind of context.

"Steven?" Nat's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He straightened and met her eyes.

Natasha hesitated for a beat, glancing around to make sure they were alone, before she continued. "We have been trying this threesome thing for almost three weeks, but you have held back. Why?"

Steve stared at her, confused. "Held back?" He echoed, unsure what she meant.

She sighed, loudly telegraphing that she thought he was being dense with a roll of her eyes, and deposited herself boldly in his lap. "You have not stopped James from sharing my bed and your own, but you have yet to share mine. Why?"

Oh. That. "I wasn't sure how to open the topic?" He told her, feeling the blood turn his ears and throat pink even as he hardened a bit.

Natasha eyed him. "Captain, you are a disaster," she declared, and ground down against the growing bulge in his pants. "Terrible at this communication thing. Do you want this with me?"

Steve couldn't help the way his head fell back and he took a shuddering breath before he forced himself upright again. "I do," he breathed. "I have for weeks."

Natasha smiled. "Tell me more," she demanded. "What do you want to do with me?"

"I--" Steve had to stop to clear his throat, feeling the flush at the base of his throat and ears spread to prickle and heat his chest and face, and then the words were pouring out of him. "I want whatever you'll let me have. I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to drive you to the edge of coming and hold you there. I want you to touch me all over and drive me wild. I want you to ride me and I want to feel you come around me."

Natasha bit her lip. "I think we can arrange something," she told him, mock-serious. "Take your pants off."

Oh God. "Here? What if Bucky--"

"Come in and catches us?" She finished. "I do not think he will mind too much."

Steve swore he felt something in him, some restraint he'd been practicing, snap and his hips bucked without his say-so.

Natasha rode put the movement with ease, undoing his jeans and shoving them off his hips, along with his underwear.

He shivered, suddenly feeling exposed, but her expression heated him right back up. The almost avaricious look in her eyes was overmatched only by the shock of sensation caused by the hand on his hardening cock.

"Nat," he got out, pawing clumsily at her hips until he managed to hook his fingers in her waistband, "c'mon, pants off."

She smiled at him, and stood just long enough to pull a rubber out of her pocket -- she'd _planned_ this, Jesus -- then stripped her pants off her legs and tossed them over the back of the sofa he was reclining on.

Steve only got a moment to admire her -- all smooth pale alabaster skin and generous curves with a thatch of neatly trimmed hair at the juncture of her legs -- before she was opening the condom and rolling it onto him.

"Mmm," she hummed, pleased, as she ran her fingers delicately along his length, "very nice. This will feel great inside me."

Steve had to grit his teeth against the urge to thrust into her hand. "Come try it out, then," he invited her.

With a smug smirk, Natasha settled herself in his lap and rose up onto her knees. "Sure thing, Captain," she said, then reached down to line him up and lowered herself slowly onto him.

It was a feeling like being sheathed in blood hot wet silk and satin, and Steve knew he shouted something but he could no more have repeated it than walked to the moon. His hands flew up from their positions on the sofa to snag on her narrow waist, then slide down to rest on her ass. 

Once she was settled, Natasha made a pleased sound and ground her hips against his slowly. "So good," she said on a moan. "James was right."

Steve used his grip on her ass to encourage her to lift up so he could use the leverage he had to start moving. "'bout what?" He asked her, hearing the breathlessness in his own voice.

"He calls you his blond angel sometimes," she answered, holding the position he put her in and twining her hands in his hair.

And then, with an exchanged glance, they stopped talking in favour of saving their breath for moving.

Twice, Natasha stopped him just before she came, holding him down and forcing him still. The move all but set him aflame with want.

When she did let herself come at last, convulsing around him with a triumphant wordless cry, the feeling of her muscles fluttering around him, squeezing him in a way that was incredibly intoxicating, was more than enough to pull him over the edge after her with a gasped call of her name.

They leaned against one another as they calmed, their foreheads resting together and their breath brushing along flushed skin intimately. Steve realised belatedly that his hands had found their way up under her shirt without a conscious decision from him, and he carefully extricated himself.

Natasha made no move to disengage, and Steve didn't mind that, despite the mess it would leave him.

"That was as good as I imagined it," she commented after a minute or so.

"You… imagined it?" Steve asked her after a stunned moment.

"Well, yes," she informed him bluntly, giving him an arch look. "James told me about his original anniversary plan. It made me curious."

Of course. Steve found himself unsurprised on both counts. "I guess I shoulda expected that," he muttered.

"Probably," Natasha agreed. "And now I know."

With an amused huff, Steve leaned back. "Okay. So now what?"

"Now we entice James into bed with us and have some fun," she replied, her tone implying he was being dense again.

Steve had to admit, she might have had a point, there.


End file.
